Song for Great Satan
by Enemy of Righteousness
Summary: A stranger arrives in town,pale purple hair with a black lacy attire appears at Ciel's estate,eyes of yellow and red,two dark horns upon her.Why?To request for the demon of the household to vote for her on becoming the next Satan,the next Ruler of Hell.
1. First come, First serve

The streets of England were busy as usual, nothing uncommon was roaming the streets today. That is, except for one. A small girl that was taking her sweet time, walking through the crowds,holding her head high as if she owned the place. The girl was humming a sing, upbeat yet eerie. Towns folk turned to glance at her, noticing the unusual appearance and aura of the girl. They curiously looked to the top of her pale lavender hair, wondering what might be hiding under the ridiculously large black bow, with edges of red lace.

The sound of heels hitting the brick walk ways came from her. On her feet, small black heels covered them, holding onto her feet tightly by black and red lace. People stayed clear of her, but others paid no mind, ignoring the girl who they believed to be seeking attention from her strange attire. An elaborate black dress covered her body, having edges and coverings of the red laced patterns of roses and skulls.

The dress stopped at mid neck, a tight collar with a bronze edged pended connected to it, a stone of deep red sat in there. The girl took no notice of the people around her, twirling a black laced, red umbrella over her head. For today, she had only one interest, one this she was searching for. The sleeves of the dress were small, only covering her shoulders and the very top of her upper arm. To cover the rest of her arms though, she had long gloves of only black lace, showing pictures of vines and thorns.

Sighing, a rather uncharacteristic thing for her to do, she walked on, bothered by the number of humans littering the place. Why were there so many? Didn't they know how to keep their legs closed? Apparently not,unless it was because of the Incubuses. The last ruler had let there be too many of those types. That, or there was many whores in the world. No surprise came to her, as she walked on to her destination.

The sun was weak today, covered by many clouds. The ground was wet, from last nights rain. But neither of these things bothered her, yet it wasn't as if she enjoyed them. Personally, she likes the hot, dry weather she was accustomed to. It almost made her pity the sinners of the third circle and the ones of the Eighth floor, almost. Besides, despite how so many humans try to become pure and dedicate their lives to god, it is rarely enough to be given the privilege of spending their afterlife in heaven.

Besides, with the Nine Circles and Eighteen Floors, all that for sinners, how could one be able to escape all tempting fates?

She laughed, only heard by those close by her, as she walked down the street, now in search of a carriage. The girl smiled, while pushing her fringe out of her face to show off her eyes. The left of the rotten color of sin, amber. While the right mirroring the crimson color of blood. Feeling the familiar metal ball pierced into her tongue, as she licked the dryness off her lips. She had a feeling, even if the other two candidates were rather worthy, that she could win.

After all, there was no doubt in her mind, after working for misfortune during her endless existence, that she was destined to rule over the place for sinners, demons and devils; Hell.

She glanced to her side, seeing a rather happy maiden arraigning flowers. Looking into her level of sin, it was a rather low percentage. Being age old and working hard came with great opportunities for her. Even after the excruciating work that may be labeled as worst then the punishment of a sinner, becoming a top level devil was the best thing that even happened. With five other devils, she was one of them that was able to reach level one thousand.

Silently, she regretted not counting how many centuries it must have took.

She enjoyed being on Earth, but only because she held abilities to curse the humans now, to bring misfortune and misery. Being in hell was quite fun too, because of the countless sinners there to be punished and judged, it was hard to grow bored. Most devils showed only so much interest in becoming ruler of hell. For one thing, you had to become a top level to do that. Next, you had to wait for the current Satan to fall. Which, usually only happened when they dared to break their unbreakable boundaries, were overthrown, defeated, or resigned.

The act of having to replace Satan was rare enough, a vote was even more foreign,the perfect opportunity for her and an all out panic for others. There was one downfall to being Satan, in her eyes that is. Satan could not leave Hell, he could effect the earth in horrible ways, but never go there personally. But, it was a reasonable sacrifice. The devil grinned, thinking of just how she should curse this girl, the best way to lure her into sin.

Maybe she should make her fall into the path of lust, by being offered sexual intercourse with extraordinary handsome men,with a pay of course. Slowly, she'll desire more and more until money is no longer an object as long as she can continue in her world of senseless pleasure.

Or shall the devil giver her the gift of possessing irresistible charm, but the curse of falling in love with a married man? With breaking up the marriage, she should be granted into the Second floor, not too bad of a punishment but it did need more inhabitants.

No, she had the perfect idea for this one. With small, light steps, the girl walked up to the woman, a kind smile put on display.

"Excuse me Miss, may I have a rose?" She asked, holding the correct amount of money, seemingly coming out of no wear. Stealing came easy to devils and demons, no need to worry about money. The woman blinked, but grabbed the rose nevertheless. The lavender headed girl took the rose, barley careful of the thorns as she gave the woman the money.

"Thank you miss...?"

"Lorena." The woman answered, smiling, before turning back to her work. The girl nodded, walking inside and open carriage. With simple directions and pay, the horse began moving as she was pulled towards her destination. Just a name, be it first or last, be it a drop of the persons blood or even just the persons single tear was enough to change their fate. The woman will met a manipulative, yet handsome young man during a night soon to come. The two will exchange into the act only a married couple were permitted to do within the nights time.

Nine months later, the woman with give birth, even if the man wasn't to be seen the morning after the night. Devastated and twisted with disgust, she'll kill her newborn in cold blood. When death pulls at her heart, the Eleventh floor will be her fate. Too bad I haven't the time to watch her life play out, be the one to take her to hell and lastly punish her. It was rather fun doing that, I think the longest I followed someone through their fate bestowed upon by me was about fifty years. Fifty years of pain for them, but fifty years of amusement for me.

Sadly, in the end she wasn't able to drag her under to hell. Even after all the pain the devil caused her to turn her to sin, she stayed pure and was granted heaven. It was impressive, most people snap rather quickly. With an excited smile, she jumped out of the carriage when it slowed to halt, in front of the Phantomhive estate. She clapped her hands together, skipping through the gate, towards the estate, while twirling the rose. She payed no mind to the respect the building may require.

_"The pitch black castle sings  
It sings with me  
After I sing, mimicking me  
The pitch black castle sings  
Tottenshan Ton Poppopopo~  
Fu Pye Pa Po Hohhohoho~  
Dyomi~nya No~mo~  
Tetta~tetta~ Warner"_

She stopped singing, the song in tribute of great Satan. Soon, one day, the creatures of hell will be singing the song in tribute of her. Taking dainty hands, stained by blood, she knocked on the door, silently waiting for an answer. Within the next minute the door was open, reviling a man of long black haired fringe, red eyes, covered by a black suit. She smiled at his confused and annoyed , without letting him simply feel what she was, but showing him,she started slipping off the laced bow upon her head. Now gone, it revealed two small, sharp horns of the darkest black.

"I have a request for you, mister demon."

* * *

**More of a prologue to the story, I'll have to admit.**

This story was inspired after listing to the Vocaloid song ; Song for Great Satan, so many times.  
**It'll be a shorter story, not something super long like I plan Death Sentence to be.**  
**It'll have quite a few of references to hell, heaven, the supernatural world, mythology, god, Christianity, sin, the bible, is a lot of research work for me to do, considering myself to be Atheist, or something along those lines.  
**

**So, please review. I would like to know what people think of it so far.  
Thank you for reading too.  
**


	2. Vacation time

Sebastien wondered if he should start regretting that contract with Ciel. Out of all the strange things and people he has encountered, he was hoping never to have to deal with a devil. Especially one that's so close to the top of the chain. It's not that devils had much control over demons, but the two were much different then thought to be. While the devils held much more power, they both had different goals.

It seemed the only thing demons cared about was collecting souls for them selves. Devils on the other hand, acted on bring misery to others and dragging humans into hell by tricking them to become apart of sin. Sebastian smiled, hoping the visit would be short and sweet, moved aside to let the small devil inside. Silently he pondered on why they chose to take such an intimidating form. Most devils preferred to take the form of beautiful men or women, instead of inferior children.

She, at least Sebastien was assuming the devil took on the part of a female, skipped inside merrily. Turning around swiftly as he shut the door, she waited, replacing the bow on her head. At least she wasn't an idiot, like most of the people here on earth. Sebastien hoped he wasn't digging too deep of a hole for himself. But, he was slightly interested to see if the devil had anything prepared in exchange for him. Sense she was a top level devil, it shouldn't be hard finding an offer to suit his tastes.

"Mmm, sounds like your master is calling you, puppy." The girl, who was still left unnamed, stated after hearing the light sound of bells. Twitching, from the nickname, Sebastien smiled, nodding in agreement.

"Please excuse me for a moment, Miss..."

"Belial." Sebastien almost sighed, it fit so well, but perhaps put too much faith in her goal. "And I'm coming with you , I wanna meet your meal." Sebastien turned towards her, holding a menacing gaze. There's a reason who he never wanted to deal with a devil, the reason why demons and devils tend to detest each other. Devils liked to bring humans into sin so they could take their souls to hell and torture them for eternity, this was a given. Demons, on the other hand, ate the humans soul for their own selfish desires. Leaving that soul to cease to exist, and to never enter hell. Considering the large amount of souls in hell, you would think it was never a problem. But for devils, the amount of souls to torture is never enough. Higher level devils, to demons, were quite known for stealing prey.

But luckily, that was the only bad thing a devil could do to a demon, but it certainly was horrible. A devil could not kill a demon or hurt a demon without reason, only if the demon is the first to attack. They cannot curse a demon, they cannot weaken a demon and they cannot restrain a demon. Although, they can give help to a demon. Giving souls, giving strength and the help of devils are the only way for a demon to turn into a devil itself. Yet,even if devils hold more power, many demons preferred staying as such.

"I would much rather prefer if you just wait here." Sebastien said, glaring at the girl sternly, before turning away, leaving her by herself. Alone ,she licked her lips, enjoying the feel of metal pressing against her lips there were curled into a devilish smirk.

"Ah, he's a weird one alright." Belial muttered, thinking about the strange demon. "But that doesn't mean I'll treat him any differently." Giggling, she skipped towards the place where Sebastien walked off too. With good luck, it won't be too hard to find the place he was headed to, even if it was in a ridiculously large mansion. Not the largest she had seen, but it was certainly impressive.

Opening closed doors, leading into more dead ends were the actions she repeated. Maybe finding this guy was harder then she had first assumed? Although she was curious about the demon and what his meal may be like, it wasn't a top priority. She only had a half of a month left to convince demons, devils and other hellish creatures to vote for her.

It wouldn't trouble the demon to visit hell to vote much, although he looked like he wouldn't quite fancy the visit even if it was brief. But she was confident she could convince him to do so, she was prepared to grant him some souls after all. Maybe even change him into a devil, but for some reason she felt as if he was content as a Demon. A very high level demon at that, one of the strongest she had seen in ages in fact.

_"Boogie Boogie  
Cries are right around the corner  
Boogie Boogie  
A wicked brat is right around the corner  
A wicked brat sings  
He sings with me  
The pitch black castle mimics us  
We all sing  
Boogie Boogie  
Tottenshan Ton  
Fu Pye Pa Po Hohhohoho~  
Boogie Boogie  
Dio  
Tetta~tetta~ Warner"_

She listened closely, stopping her singing, listing to the sounds of the house. Smirking, she skipped merrily towards the noises, certain that she had found her destination. The song, while it was in dedication for Satan, it was originally only met for the first Satan. Naturally, they all had him in mind as they sung the song, but they also had their current and past ruler(s) in mind.

Humans might not guess, but devils are incredibly loyal and supportive of their leader, or at least the vast majority of them. They each hold incredibly high respect for them for various reasons. Their strength, their ability to rule Hell, their ability to bring in large amounts of tainted souls, how sinister they were among other things that they respected. Only a small hand full of devils have ever thought of killing their leader or betraying them to rule over Hell in their place, Belial being one of them.

She smiled, looking at the magnificent wooden door behind her, listening to muffled voices at the other side. Mixing her bow back in place and brushing off her dress, the devil turned the door knob and walked inside. She almost laughed at the demons annoyed expression, as he tried his place to keep in butler-like smile.

Belial peered around Sebastian, looking for his prey behind his large frame. They boy looked young, still a child, with short dark hair and long fringe. She could tell his skin was smooth, and didn't use a second of thought to find out why his right eye was covered by an eye patch. He was short, with a small frame and was dressed in expensive looking clothing, he must be a duke or something.

"Aw, you found such a cute birdie! Although, he's certainly something else. Such a high level of sin for such a young child, it's a pleasure to see something so rare in person!" She clapped her hands in applause, her yellow and red eyes twinkling in delight. Sebastien scowled at the devil, not at all pleased at her disobedience, but he was not surprised by it either.

"Sebastien! Who is this?! I don't recall having any guests planned to visit today!" Ah, this boy was such a little brat. He was quick to lose his temper. His anger and frustration was held clearly in his demanding yells. Belial wondered why such a small boy would accept a demon's contact, but she didn't really care. The sight itself was a rather interesting display.

"Young master, this a Belial, she-" The devil ignored Sebastien's attempted explanation as she skipped up to the small boy, twirling her pale lavender hair with her right index finger. In a swift movement, leaving her hair a bit of a mess, she slid off the ridiculously large bow off her head, reviling her two small dark horns.

"Nice to meet you little birdie, my name's Belial." He narrowed his eyes, recognizing the crude name of a demon from the bible. "As you can tell, I'm a devil! As you see, Hells last Satan is long gone, and I'm running to rule over hell! Will you be so kind to order your cute little poochie to visit Hell for a short time to vote? Of course, if you oblige, I will gladly save you a nice spot in hell-"

"I don't care, Sebastien, get this nuisance out of here."

"Eh?" My hand which was reaching out for him retracted, surprised by the boys order. I was planning to cut out the boys eye if he didn't agree. That was the only way to steal a demons property after all, get rid of the mark of contract and eat it. Not the best way to get things done, it had certainly unsettled her the first time she had acted on it. This boy was certainly different then the other humans she had met after all.

"With pleasure, young master." Sebastian grabbed firm hold of the small framed devil, who quickly reached down to grab her fallen bow. He carried her out of the room and down the stairs, keeping a firm hold while ignoring her yells and squirms of protest.

"Let me down! I'm sorrrrry! I got carried away!!! Just please vote for me! Let me down already pl-!" Sebastian tossed the light girl, who hit the closed door in full force, landing next to get umbrella which was earlier left behind. Belial recovered quickly, standing up with a pout on her face, putting the bow back on her head.

"I'll think about it." Belial blinked, looking up at Sebastien. This girl was troublesome, but if she became the next Satan she couldn't visit Earth again and therefore not be much of a threat to him. Yet, Sebastien wasn't quiet comfortable with the idea with her or all devils being the next ruler of Hell either. "Fine, but you have to let me stay here while you think about it~."

Sebastien paused, thinking. It couldn't be that bad, after all, she could tell him a thing or two that he was curious to know. As long she she stayed away from the young master, he would be fine with it. It could be rather interesting, after all. "Fine, I agree. But you must absolutely, **absolutely** stay away from the young master."

Belial nodded, walking back up to him. "No problem, I won't gain anything from the brat's soul anyways." She silently wondered why he said absolutely twice, she wasn't an idiot! Did she look like a child? No wait, scratch that, maybe this form wasn't as great after all. Oh well, it was her favorite after all.

She shrugged, walking away from the tall, dark haired demon. This was a large place after all, she was curious too see what it was like. Maybe she would run into something worth noticing during her stay. Belial already had many followers and creatures supporting her on becoming the next Satan, she wasn't too worried about losing. She could sacrifice the time to wait for his decision. Having the vote of a high level demon was rather important, and one this strong, she couldn't pass up the opportunity.

"Belial." She stopped in her tracks, turning her head, waiting for his question or statement.

"Have they found anything about Lucifer yet?" Lucifer, some hated him now, but many respected him. The one to organized Hell, the creator, the first Satan. He had disappeared a long time ago, without a trace. Some thought he traveled deep within Hell, others thought he was no more, and many believed him to be on Earth. But no one had any liable information on him.

"No, nothing." He nodded, before she walked away, to explore more of the mansion. This would prove to be an interesting visit.

* * *

**Big thanks goes to **i love athrun **and **Damarikomu **for reviewing! I also thank you everyone who put this on their alert list! **

**I'm starting to think the first chapter wasn't that much of a proloug after all, but that doesn't matter.  
**

**I hoped you liked this chapter! Even if nothing too funny or great has happened yet. The next chapter will be better, since it will cover more of Belial living with them and meeting the Phantomhive servants.**

Anyways, thank you for reading and please review! ^_^  



	3. Fight Fight Fight!

Belial yawned, stretching her short arms towards the ceiling. It was so nice to sleep like humans do, it was so relaxing. Quickly now, she jumped off the nicely sized bed, yanking off the long white night shit she borrowed for the night. She stepped over to her cloths from yesterday, staring at them in determined thought.

Placing a hand on the cloths, they morphed into something completely different. With care, Belial put on the layered gray and white dress. The dress,unlike the last one, had puffy short sleeves with the ends tied by pale yellow ribbon. Although it still had a collar around her neck, but it left out a small slit to show off her collar bones.

She studied the dress in the mirror quietly. The top material covered the dress almost like a jacket in a white color, the same as the sleeves and collar. The top white material opened up in a triangle close to her nearly flat breasts. Underneath was a layer of gray material, which stopped above her navel. Underneath was another white layer, which eventually stopped and had a gray material underneath that.

That pattern went on until it ended just above her knees, with gray being the last color. But she didn't let her legs go bare. Underneath the dress were laced, pale yellow stocking sewn in a rose pattern. On her feet were nicely polished white dress shoes with delicate, vine-like, black accents to help it look less plain.

As for her hands they were covered by small white gloves which had the same pale yellow ribbons tied near the ends. She also didn't let her arms go completely uncovered. She had pieces of white material covering just an inch of skin over her elbows, tied there in place by yellow ribbons. Lastly, she placed another over-sized white ribbon on top of her lavender hair to cover up the black horns.

Belial giggled, smiling at herself. "Aw, I look so innocent, just like a little angle..." She leaned into the mirror, looking at her eyes. "Although, this eye of red and eye of yellow proves that wrong, doesn't it?" She smiled, giggling again. "Oh well, it's fun to dress like this anyways!" She twisted, cracking the bones in her back, feeling them snap and break.

Her room was filled with silence, as she kept an expression of being uncomfortable while she slowly moved back to standing straight. Belial hissed as she felt the bones regenerate and fix them selves in her false form. Soon enough, she was back to normal, muttering curse words unknown by mortals as she sulked down the hall.

"I keep on forgetting how fragile human bodies and forms are...I need to be more careful..." She muttered, eying the different doors. She remember the ones Sebastian said to not, to NOT, go into. He never specified what was inside them though, which just made her feel even more lost in the over-sized estate.

Belial didn't except the fact that the little brat had a bigger place then she, a level one thousand devil, owned back in hell! It was totally unfair, and his place was in a much better condition! Damn those lazy sinner, they were supposed to fix her place ages ago! Don't they know not to defy her yet?!

Maybe she shouldn't have taken in so many suicidal souls in as slaves.

Belial jumped high in the air as the loud sound of breaking glass was hear through this part of the mansion. She blinked, looking left, then right. What exactly was that? More importantly, where did it come from? She paused, that was the sound of broken glass, which means there is the high plausibility of blood shed....She smirked, marching in the direction that the noise originated from, singing the next part of the song.

_"A wicked brat is beaten  
A crimson creature beat him  
This creature used to be white  
A crimson creature is eaten  
The pitch black castle ate it  
Let's wipe the pitch black's drooling mouth~!"_

Belial peeked out from the corner, spotting a red haired (with a tinge of pink) maid, sputtering out nonsense as she struggled to clean up the mess of broken plates, cups, other fine china and glass pieces scattered across the halls. Belial blinked, never seeing such a strange, nervous, jittery and all around unfit maid. Complete with broken round glasses and a squeaky high pitched voice, she was certainly something else.

She stood there, watching as the maid cleaned up her mess in secrecy. Wasn't that demon some kind of stuff perfectionist? Why would he hire such a clumsy main, was he insane? Unless, he had some kind of strange fetish for clumsy maids...But that didn't make much sense! Demons rarely ever became interested in humans unless they were a meal! And even if the demon wanted sex, she didn't think the perfectionist would sacrifice perfection for senseless pleasure.

Unless, there was some kind of hidden skill that this maid possessed. At least, that's the only conclusion Belial could pull from the situation. She smirked, using the atoms around her to materialize two silver throwing knives. She would just have to test her, that's all.

----

Mey-Rin squeaked, trying to clean up the broken pieces quickly and efficiently. Although, because of her eyesight even such a simple task became hard. Sebastian and the young master was out today and they were in charge of the mansion! She tried to not let something like this happen to impress the black haired butler but it seems like luck was never on her side. She shivered, in edition Sebastian had told them they there was someone _else_ staying here for a short while and to be _very _careful of them and to attack/defend if necessary.

She shirked as two throwing knives planted themselves next to her hand into the wooden floor. She panicked, wondering why such a dangerous guest was staying in the first place. Next, her eyes hardened, standing up quickly, tossing her glasses in a hidden pocket of hers. She grabbed a sniper rifle from a hidden location that Sebastian would not let be written here.

She glared, preparing her rifle, looking down the hall with her icy gaze. In the next moment she fired after hearing the movement of fabric, thanks of her sensitive ears. Mey-Rin raised an eyebrow, seeing a little girl pop out from the hall way, laughing as if she was enjoying a simple child's game.

"Ho~ho, looks like Sebastian did have a reason for choosing you as a servant after all~!" The girl sang, clapping her gloved hands together. Mey-Rin prepared his sniper for another round, she could ask questions later. "But, lets see how well you can really do clumsy woman~!" The lavender haired girl took out another set of throwing knives, tossing them like an expert.

Mey-Rin quickly worked to dodge them while firing the girl that was quickly advancing towards her. She glared down at her arms, now covering in random shallow cuts. What was up with this little girl anyways? Her breath hitched in her throat when the girl appeared in front of her, using inhuman speed. Mey-Rin winched, waiting for the pain of the knives to surface.

But they never came. She opened her narrow eyes, seeing Finny use a pillar on the girl to trow her back the hallway many yards. She muttered the blond a thank you before running towards the other direction, her objective was to get to where the snipers were kept. While she was at that, alerting Bard would be helpful too.

Why did they have to have such dangerous guests?!

---

Belial quickly pulled herself together, ignoring the pain her human form presented her. Plus there were some bullets wedged into her. That was far from being a pleasant feeling. That blond though, he was fast and insufferably strong. She silently wondered what was his job here at the mansion. She'll just ask that stupid butler later.

Right now she was having way too much fun! Belial materialized four more throwing knives, rushing towards the newcomer. Finny prepared himself with the pillar, but instead of running forwards he moved backwards. Although, he didn't turn his back to her, a wise decision on his part. Belial giggled, jumping in t he air on her next step, throwing the knives swiftly.

As expected he used the pillar to shield himself, letting the knives implant themselves deep within the stone like nails. She smirked, feeling once again glad to be born a devil as the knives exploded at her will, bringing the pillar with them. Belial landed on the floor, bending her knees to lessen the impact on her body.

She quickly waited for the smoke to clear. The boy soon was visible, laying on the ground unconscious. Belial smiled, skipping up to the boy's battered body with a rope in hand. Making haste she tied him up extra tight, leaving a long tail at the end so she could drag him. She giggled, like one of those pull-along toys young kids play with.

So she strolled down the hall, dragging the boy who to her was rather light. She held her chin high as she hummed down the corridor, looking out for any new opponent to face and tied up. This was proving to be a rather interesting and fun filled visit. Or at least, in her eyes it was. She rather just ignore the fact that Sebastian will not be amused by this.

She neared the large, open area of the foyer, frowning in mild disappointment. So far no one else has showed up, maybe she would end up getting bored here after all. Just as she thought this bullets came raining down, some laughing them deep within her body. Belial ditched the body, running towards the source, holding her knives in her right hand.

Maybe she had came to that conclusion too soon, where they only getting started?

She jumped up, grabbing onto the railing above and hoisting her self up, ignoring the bullets the grazed her hands playfully. She came face to face with the maid, using her fists to bring a gap between them. The maid stumbled back, clutching to her bruised stomach. Belial only just hesitated, seeing the large numbers of sniper rifles littering the floor. What was up with that?

She struggled, no longer caring. Belial threw her knives for a diversion as she ran towards the woman, dishing out punches and kicks on her smoothly. The maid however, was doing a rater swell job of blocking her attacks. Belial sneered, coughing as the woman landed a kick on her stomach, what bad karma.

Sick of this fight, Belial twisted her body in the quickest way possible to get behind the maid. In the next second the woman was on the floor unconscious. Belial glared at the woman while making sure to tie the ropes extra tight. She felt her body pushing the bullets out of her tissue, and it was far from a soothing feeling. Damn this form, it wasn't quite weak, but it was certainly painful.

She lifted the body easily, jumping back to the blond. She felt her knees crack, but ignored it as she tied the two together. Was this all? If there were more, how many exactly. The devil stood up proudly at her work, looking like a smug ruler who just annihilated another kingdom. Even if it was just humans she had defeated, acceptably strong humans at that, she hadn't fought anything in awhile. With the campaign going on, this was the most fun she had had in ages!

She whistled a little morbid tune as she skipped through the mansion, searching for her next challenge. A sharp pain shot through her head, as her body involuntarily fell to the ground harshly. Belial felt her eyes beginning to roll to he back of her head, threatening to cause her to black out. A warm liquid dripped from her forehead. She groaned, struggling to stay awake, but her body wouldn't respond to any command she gave it. What a worthless body...

"Looks like your not that strong after all, huh?" Belial sneered, manifesting power and energy that just _shouldn't_ be brought out in this form. It would cause damage and pain, but it was worth it. No _human_ would beat her in some kind of fight. She frowned at his laughter, realizing that this outfit will be ruined, if it already wasn't. Her weak arm gained the ability to move once more as she hoisted herself up from the floor, turning her bloodstained face to the apprehensive chief.

"Wow, you can still get up after that?" He grinned. "That's pretty impressive." Belial snorted in reply, feeling parts of her skin start to burn of as if they were dipped in and acidic solution. Her knees cracked, clearly about to break, as they were forced to stand once again. She snapped her neck, turning her body to the smoking man fully now. He held a pan in hand, but also an over-sized gun.

If she was in a better mood right now, she would have burst out laughing. It was just a completely ridiculous size, even though it was impressive for him to be able hold up such a heavy item. But now, she was rather pissed off. Such cheap shots did not amuse her in the least. He chuckled at her expression, aiming the gun at her form, ready to shoot if Belial made one wrong move.

Too bad he didn't expect the next move, as the girl turned into a twisted, horrifying beast. Organs shown outside the body of bones and blood, twisting in ways unimaginable. The body bended, with three long pointed fingers reaching out for the military man. He stumbled backwards, paling at the sight before him. The monster stood at seven feet tall, feet replaced by to pointed spikes in perfect balance. A bloody pair of twisting horns sat on top of it triangular head, dirty fangs parting as a snake's tongue slipped out. Rips were perfect exposed, but there was no heart located in the creature, only a torn up mess of muscle,tissue and veins.

Baldroy fainted on the spot, not being handle the situation on set.

_"...Well...that's one good thing about that hideous form."_

_

* * *

_

Sebastian didn't know what to think as the earl and himself walked back into the mansion. They were greeted with they're servants tied in an unconscious mess on the floor. On the stairs was the battered demon. Her cloths were a mess, her horns were exposed and her body looked ready to fall apart. Despite this, she was sleeping like a peaceful child, even after clearly being in her real form. He could tel this from her skin, burned and practically falling off. Although, that form will heal quickly, she was a high level devil after all.

"Sebastian, explain this at once! Why is that devil still in this house!" The thirteen year old yelled, demanding an answer. Sebastian sighed, hoping that she didn't go too crazy with that form. It would be troublesome of the servants believed devils to be roaming about. Although, he hoped they would play it off as a dream.

"My apologizes, young master." Sebastian bowed deeply, making himself sorter then his master. "But I hold a strong belief that she can help us out greatly." Ciel sneered, muttering that he would have to explain later, **after** Sebastian made him some dessert. The young earl stormed up to his library, already stressed out by the ordeal. Sebastian agreed to this, lifting Belial up to bring her back to her room. He could help those three morons later.

Devils are such strange creatures, he thought, glaring at the small girl. They're bend on destroying all humanity, torturing sinful souls for all eternity. But they only did this because they were so envious that they weren't mortals themselves. They were truly evil, hideous, vengeful beings that he absolutely hated. They were no good and only ever though of themselves. The little help they were to demons couldn't even compensate for that.

He hoped that what ever she had planned to give him was able to compensate for the troubles she was causing him, he thought, stepping out of her room. He glanced at his clock, twitching, it was only one o'clock in the afternoon.

* * *

**Sorry for late update, but school is killing me with mid terms coming up. X_x  
I mean, if I don't' start working my ass up, I am literally fucked.  
Anyways, I hope you liked it. Please review! ^_^**

**Thanks to_ LovelyWickedDescet_, _Damarikomu_, and _AliceInTheDarkWoodsCircus_ for reviewing! :D I love you guys! Thanks to everyone favorting this and subscribing to it too!  
See you next time~!**

**I need a beta reader for this...too lazy/busy to re-read. Anyone? XD  
**


	4. Peace

At four Belial rose once again, awaking from her nap. She looked around, surprised she was in a bed instead of discarded in the middle of the floor. Well, maybe the people around here were more curious after all? She shrugged, noticing that her cloths were still one. They were ruined, ripped and bloody, but she didn't particularly mind that. Belial swung herself off the bed, stepping silently towards the mirror. Examining her reflection carefully, she soon learned that her false form had healed perfectly. There were only scars and bruises left, which will vanish completely soon enough.

Next, she stripped of her demolished clothing, throwing them over the chair. Belial sighed, not wanting to think up of something super complected again. So instead of another elaborate dress she settled for a pair of plain black trousers. With that was a white dress shirt and a smooth black vest. Lastly, white cotton socks and black leather shoes were made, all being changed withing a few simple seconds. Belial shrugged, feeling that this was good enough as she put on new undergarments along with the cloths.

Taking hold of the brush left on the dresser, she ran it through her lavender hair. It took awhile to get all the tangles out, but it wasn't anything too tedious. Lastly,she placed the trademark over-sized bow on her head. This time the base color being white with black lace around the edges. Blinking her mismatched eyes, she pushed the hair away from her face before stepping out of the guest room. She didn't want to spend too much time in there anyways, not when there was an entire mansion to explore!

Belial walked down the hallway, hoping she was heading in the direction to the main corridor. After fighting those servants, she couldn't help but want to run into them in a more...friendly...manner. Besides, there was Sebastian to nag! He never said if he was voting for her yet or not! Pouting, she continued on her way, glancing at the paintings hung on the wall with little interest.

_"Boogie Boogie_

_I can't hear any cries but I'll sing_

_The pitch black mimics me_

_And sings after me_

_Tottenshan Ton Poppopopo~_

_Fu Pye Pa Po Hohhohoho~_

_Dynomi~nya No~mo~_

_Tetta~tetta~ Warner!"_

She stopped mumbling song lyrics when her nose caught a whiff of food. It was sweet, but she couldn't quite say what it may be. Following the scent, she tip toed through the halls, hoping not to cause attention to herself. After all, it would be embarrassing if that demon caught her eating human food.

It wasn't uncommon, devils and demons didn't need to eat to live. But plenty of devils ate human food for the simple reason that it tasted good. Demons of the other hand tended to think that it was a waste of time. Belial didn't want to give him any more reasons to not vote for her, especially since she had already gave him plenty.

Her hands grabbed the edge of a door way, peeking into the kitchen. Sitting on the table was a pie, left there alone and unattended. Looking both ways wearily, Belial approached the pie with extreme caution. The pie had a white top that resembled a cloud of some sort. There were bits of coconut shredded on top of it, with bits of pineapple and some green leaves near the crust which was dark brown in color.

Taking in her surroundings once more, she grabbed a butcher knife and carefully cut one generous piece. Placing it on a white plate with pale yellow flower prints on it along with a fork she started walking away. With a grin on her face, she thought to be successful as she sat in a secluded corner of the kitchen. Certainly, nobody will find her behind these large counters and cabinets.

Taking the first bite, her taste buds went into overdrive. The perfect combination of coconut, pineapple, whipping cream and whatever else was put in was amazing! The texture and consistency was perfect, it wasn't too soft nor too firm and wasn't runny at the least! Belial smiled, eating it daintily to savor the taste, whoever made this was a genius. Maybe it was that female maid, she was the only woman Belial had saw in the house after all.

"Enjoying yourself?" Belial froze, before quickly recovering and looking up to met the face of the demon. He looked somewhat amused, a smirk tugging at the corner of his mouth. The lavender haired devil scrunched her nose up, making her look completely ridiculous in the process.

"Yes, I am. Give my thanks to the chief okay poochie?" She mumbled, shoveling a large chunk of pie in her mouth. He shook his head, unimpressed.

"Thank you." He said, smirking before walking towards the pie, examining further. Belial's mouth hung open in disbelief, before closing it in a child-like pout. She looked over to her now empty plate, licking it clean before walking it over to the sink. Looking back to Sebastian, she frowned, curious of his expression.

"This pie was baked for tonight's guest, it certainly won't do now will it?" He questioned, talking to himself. She looked at him suspiciously, raising a single eyebrow. It was a trick she took some pride in actually, taking awhile to learn how to do it properly.

"No, this won't do." He turned to Belial, as if pinning her responsible. Which she was, of course, but not one person would like the glint in his eyes at that moment. He pointed to a red book on the counter next before speaking once again. "Page eighty four, all the infringements are in this room. I have too many things to take care of and don't have time to fix your idiocy. You have three hours, get to work." Belial stood there as the Sebastian walked out of the kitchen, glancing back to the pie and the cook book.

"N-Nobody orders me around!" She yelled, shaking her fists in the air with frustration even though her attempts were in vain. She sighed, walking over to the book and opening it up to page eighty four. She looked over the recipe, already feeling a pile of stress fall over here. Belial never cooked before, and he expected her to do this!? But...if she didn't listen to his order then the chance of him voting for her would plummet. Belial sighed, rolling up her sleeves, she needed the demon's vote.

_**Crust**__  
20 crisp oatmeal cookies __  
1⁄2 stick (4 Tbsp) butter, melted  
__**Filling**__3⁄4 cup sugar__  
1⁄3 cup cornstarch__  
1 can (20 oz) crushed pineapple, in its own juice, well drained, reserve juice__  
1 can (14 oz) coconut milk (not cream of coconut)__  
5 yolks from 5 large eggs__  
2 Tbsp butter cut small  
__1 cup sweetened flaked coconut, chopped__  
1 cup heavy (whipping) cream__  
2 Tbsp sugar__  
Garnish: sweetened flaked coconut, small pineapple chunks, mint sprigs_

She blinked, well, the ingredient list didn't seem too bad. Walking over to the cupboard she found a jar od oatmeal cookies, cornstarch, a bag of flaked coconut and sugar. Belial brought them all to the counter, walking over to the fridge where she found the rest of the ingredients. Next she went to go preheat the over, sighing heavily. It's going to be a long three hours.

---

Belial looked to her finished pie to the original pie. They weren't identical, but she had felt she did a good job. It actually looked decent. A wave of pride went through it as she patted her chest. Yeah, look at me, I can do anything I want so beat that. Arrogant thoughts went through her head, completely unaware of the presence of another person sneaking into the kitchen. Blinking twice, she looked down to the edge of the table. A boy with short blond hair with red bobby pins holding back his hair was looking at both of the pies, curious of them both.

Right, this was one of the three servants she beat up earlier, the one that had a freakish amount of strength. He had bandages covering the wounds by now, and looked well recovered except for the nervous glances he was sending her. Maybe Sebastian told them not to worry about her, that or this kid just really liked pie. Adjusting the bow on her head, her eyes fell back to the door way. Where was he anyways? It's been three hours, more then that even.

Belial looked back down to the boy, still eying the pies hungrily. Shrugging, she took the full pie to the fridge before pushing the other towards the boy. He looked up at her confinement in his eyes.

"Um...take is as an apology. Enjoy it." Is all she said before walking out of the kitchen unaware of the smile the boy sent her retreating figure. She scratched her head, starting to feel tired and all around exhausted. She wasn't used to working like this, nor doing so many tiring things in one day. Yawning, she started feeling sick of this false body and it's side effects. But, even so, it was better then her true form.

She made her way down the hall way, trying to remember the way to her room. Belial had a few more months until she had to return to hell, a feeling of excitement went through her. But, as always she could wait to return to that place. She paused, hearing a high pitched female voice a few rooms over. With curiosity getting the better of her, she walked over to a large dining room with only three people in it.

Sebastian was standing next to the large dark oak dining table, pouring a cup of tea. On the cart next to him was an assortment was cups and plates of food. She smiled, seeing her pie among the other foods representing the dessert. Sitting at the table was his master, Ciel, looking more or less content with the situation. Sitting nest to him was a girl with curly blond pig tails. She wore a frilly baby blue dress with a matching head band and formal white shoes.

She had to keep herself from bursting out with laughter, they certainly didn't look like they could get along at all. Ciel's sin level was so high it was astounding while the girl was so pure it was simply amazing. Honestly, the girl was practically an angel, holding innocence of a young child at her age was getting harder to come by these days. The look she was giving the boy was rather amusing, especially since he did a good job of ignoring it as he starting picking at his meal.

Laughing quietly to herself, she walked back to the room without getting lost. Not bothering to change, she crawled under her bed. Closing her eyes, feeling a moment of peace, she wouldn't expect to be awoken only an hour later to burning skin.

_

* * *

_

_**O_____O, I didn't even realize that I haven't updated this in months. School has been really hard on me the past few month, blah blah blah. It's spring break now I'll finish up this story within that time probably. Please review and what not.**_

_**The pie recipe is a real recipe too. I found it over the internet. Just type in 'Pineapple-Coconut Cream Pie' in google and it's the first result. Looks good right? I want to make it some day but...I'm lazy.  
**_


	5. Lock Your Doors

Belial shrieked, falling face first onto the floor. With her heart pounding she scrambled across the floor, huddling in the corner of the room. Standing beside her bed was Sebastian, looking horrible unimpressed. The devil shook her head, patting her face with her hands for a moment before looking to her burned arm. Lucky for her, the burn was only minor.

"What was that for?" Belial demanded, raising her voice only slightly as she rose from the ground.

"You wouldn't wake up." His answer was simple, spoken in a voice that could be anything opposite to caring. She huffed, glaring at his lack of reason.

"I'm going to hell, you have to watch over the house. I'm not sure of how long I'll be stuck there, so I'm leaving you in charge of this place in my absence." He paused to hand her a black notebook, which was decorated with white swirly patters on the front cover. "Everything you need to know is there. I'm sure you'll be able to handle that, or am I overestimating your skills?"

Belial hid a cringe, he played so unfairly. If she said no, she wouldn't do anything for this place while he's gone he probably won't leave at all. If she lies to him about doing everything he'll end up finding out and who knows what he'll do for revenge. The last option was just suck it up and do it. Sadly enough, that seemed to be the best option right now.

"I know you saw the blond girl from earlier, don't worry about her she is already gone. The servants already know that you won't hurt them, you** won't** hurt then, so all you need to do with them is keep them on task. As for Ciel, you'll be required to tend him the most, although most of the chores you'll have to do for him is make him sweets."

Belial nodded, absorbing all the information into her head, looking forward with a determined look. "Yes sir!" She gave him a mock salute, standing perfectly straight. Sebastien shook his head, starting to doubt his decision. "I'll be leaving now, please keep this house in one piece." He told her before leaving the room, disappearing without a trace.

"Of course! Who the hell do you think I am?!" She yelled into the hallway, fully aware the he was already long gone. Belial frowned, looking back at the notebook. She flipped through it, as she did so her day was looking worse and worse. The worst thing on the list is how she was supposed to manage a nice lunch for some duke the next day, and the list of requirements were rather long.

She sighed, muttering the Song for Great Satan while reading his tiresome list.

_"Tottenshan Ton Poppopopo_  
_Fu Pye Pa Po Hohhohoho_  
_Dyomi~nya No~mo_  
_Tetta~tetta~ Warner_  
_Tottenshan Ton Poppopopo_  
_Fu Pye Pa Po Hohhohoho_  
_Dyomi~nya No~mo_  
_Tetta~tetta~ Warner."_

It was six in the evening right now, which means she also had to prepare dinner and breakfast the next morning. (Because apparently their chef was a horrible cook.) She also had to help Ciel with some lesson and escort him to some place to get a new cane. (Why would a kid need a cane?) She would also have to keep the servants in check, and by the looks of things they could be quite a handful.

But it wasn't anything too difficult, and Sebastien should be back around tomorrow evening. Hell's a busy place, especially now that there's voting going on. Plus, you can't just arrive at hell and depart minutes later. That place had so many requirements and system checks it was ridiculous. Plus there was a time limit, depending on what you were and what level you were, of how fast you can leave.

"Why are you talking to yourself?" Belial blinked, looking over to the blond boy from earlier. At first she was surprised that he approached her, but I guess he felt comfortable now that she gave him a pie. It was a stupid reason to trust someone, that was for sure. It's what a lot of older men do to trick little kids into coming wherever with them.

Although, she wasn't an older man so he probably thought it was out of kindness. Belial stood there for a moment, thinking for a second, before throwing the notebook back into her room.

"You wanna play extreme golf with me?"

---

"So how exactly do you play?" Belial rolled her eye's a Finny's ignorant comment. The game play was obvious of course! "And what are you wearing exactly?" She glanced down to her outfit of the tradition Scottish attire; a red kilt and such. She was hauling around a large golf bag, full of several silver clubs.

"Well you see that window there?" Belial pointed to a large glass window, but the curtains on the other side blocked their view from the inside. The blond haired gardener nodded, feeling unsure. He blinked, rubbing his chin as if deep in thought. His eyes widened, before looking curious once again. "That's the window in the Young Master's...um....place!"

I nodded, giving him a thumbs up. "Precisely! You get a imaginary gold star for that one!" He ginned, cheering for his good luck or smarts. "So did you know Ciel was going the glass in that window replaced?" Belial asked, lying like a professional. Finny shook his head, looking surprised again. This boy sure does recycle expressions, doesn't he?

"Well, he is, and it's our job to smash that window to pieces! Only we're going to do it the fun way! Who ever smashes the most glass with gold balls from down here wins!" Belial pumped her fist in the air, her voice raising with each word. Finny grinned, clapping his hands together in excitement. "Sounds fun, but what do we win?"

Belial paused, thinking for a moment. "A cake." She said simply, her own smile coming across her face. Finny smiled as well, taking a golf club soon after Belial. The devil grabbed a golf ball, setting it down on the grass. She wouldn't have to hold back too much, this kid had amazing strength. She didn't bother wondering why though.

Lining the two objects with each other before she pulled the golf club back. With a slight a pause before continuing, she hit the golf ball with extreme force. It soared through the air before colliding with the top right of the window. Sure enough the glass smashed, some raining down to the outside, leaving a sizable hole.

Finny followed suit, smashing a larger hole into the glass near the bottom right. With both of the large holes next to each other the glass between them collapsed, creating even more damage. Belial praised him, before setting up another golf ball. She was cut short, as screaming filled the yard a moment later.

"What do you think you're doing!" Belial looked up, looking through the broken window was none other then Ciel Phantomhive. She paused, looking over to Finny. His mouth was agape, before his expression changed to of accusation, looking rather angry with her. In the next moment she discarded everything, running in the other direction.

Okay, so maybe this wasn't the best idea in the world. But hey, it was pretty fun for the three seconds that it lasted! She stopped behind a bush to catch her breath. "This body is useless." She mutter, before continuing in her running away attempt. Belial burst into the house, not stopping for a moment. Who knows what Ciel was up to now, and she already knew Finny was following her at full speed.

Okay, she'll admit it, it was a really bad idea.

She turned towards the left wing, but her feet stopped making progress and the upper area of her body started to feel sore. Belial blinked, feeling confused before looking up, meeting the grinning face of the chef, Baldoroy. "Hey, let me down!" She yelled, attempting to punch him. She wasn't aiming to harm him though, only listening to that part of Sebastien's orders.

"Not a chance girly, you did some pretty reckless things back there." Belial pouted, trying to squirm out of his grasp as he walked down the hall way. "Where are you taking me!? Let me down!" She growled, not enjoying this at all." He laughed in response, opening a door, there was no light in the room ahead.

Belial blinked dumbly before being thrown into the light less room. The door slammed and was bolted shut behind her, which is glared at in response. She could already tell there wasn't a thing in the small room before sitting cross legged. With her arms crossed in front of her chest she continued to pout, glaring with all her might.

"Well this sucks."

---

It wasn't until the next evening when the room was filled with light again. Belial was asleep on the bare wooden floor, she didn't have a care in the world at the moment. Sebastien rolled his eyes, heavily sighing. He had a feeling something like this would happen, so he made precautions before he left.

Baldoroy had taken Ciel to get his cane earlier, so that was taken care of. As for the lunch for their guest, it was mundane at worst. The servants managed to put together a simple lunch, without messing anything up too bad. Although, he was hoping Belial could have stayed to the notebook, but everything was fine in the end.

Sebastien kicked her, not bothering to be gentle. She awoke quickly, standing up within a few seconds. "Hey! What was that for buddy! I'll give you a piece of my mind!" He hit her over the top over her head, but only to silence her. She was quite in the next few seconds, only after muttering complains under her breath first of course.

"I have voted for you, it is time for you're departure. I trust you don't have anything to pack up, so kindly leave our premises." The lavender haired devil stuck her tongue out to him, being ever so childish. She walked around him, as if thinking before heading halfway down the hallways with him on her heels.

"I don't really want to leave, this place is pretty fun you know." Sebastien glared, becoming more and more fed up with her every passing second. "You will leave imminently or you will be removed by force." She sighed, shrugging before continuing down the hall.

"Whatever, I need to convince some more devils and demons to vote for me anyways. Plus, cursing people is always fun." They continued on their way, with Belial being the only one speaking. "They always say 'Stay away from those with red, amber or violet eyes. Those of the eyes of devils, demons and witches. Don't approach them, even though many appear as vulnerable children, handsome men and beautiful young women. Never let them near you, do not mutter your name around them. If you do, you're bound to a early death and an eternal stay in hell.' though, they rarely listen to legends. You'd think they would, wouldn't you?"

Even if Sebastien agreed, he only nodded, which she wasn't able to see. She sighed, rolling her eyes at his attitude. They reached the end of the Phantomhive property, and he kindly opened the gate for her. Belial turned around as the gate closed, a smirk on her face. "I do have a back up plan if I don't get elected."

He rose a single eyebrow, to show he was only a bit curious. "I'll find the original Satan, but don't count on me giving you any information about it." Sebastien smirked as well, turn around before walking back up to the mansion. Hopefully, he would never have to see her again. Even if it would be interesting to see if she could find Satan if all else failed.

---

Three months after Belial left, Sebastien heard loud pounding on the door. They didn't have any guest's planned for today, so he wondered who decided to rudely visit them like this. Surely if they had half a brain they would call before arriving, so it was probably just some pointless nuisance come to bother him.

Sebastien didn't bother checking out the peep hole to see who it was before opening the door; no matter who it was he could deal with them. After the door swung open, reveling their lovely guest, he imminently regretted it. Standing on the porch was an all too familiar devil with short, messy lavender hair and a smirk nearly too large for her own small face.

"Hi there poochie, how's life going for you!" She waved, not bothering to move from her spot on the porch. Sebastien had voted for Belial for a reason, the reason being that he would hopefully never see her again. Satan can't leave from hell after all and Sebastien was rarely seen in hell in the first place.

"I'm assuming that you didn't win, am I correct?" Who knows, maybe he'll get lucky and another month was added onto the voting. If that was the case, then he'll just have to deal with her for a few minutes longer and she'll be gone for good. To his disappointment she shook her head vigorously, a frown spreading across her face.

"No, I lost! But I was runner up, which is pretty good I suppose." She shrugged, looking from left to right suspiciously. "I'll just have to try next time, I'm sure to win then!" Belial pumped her fists in the air, showing her high hopes for 'next time'. Sebastien placed his hand to his face, as if doing the all famous 'face-palm' act.

"What are you doing here then?" All he wanted to do is get this over with and hopefully never have to see her again. He was sure the rest of them felt the same as well, especially the young master. Belial shrugged, looking sheepish all of a sudden. Sebastien knew better though, it was all part of some kind of ridiculous act.

"I don't really have anything to do, so I was wondering if I could stay here?" After those few cursed words escaped from her mouth the door was closed in her face without a second thought. Belial blinked, confused for a second before turning around to leave the premises. She sighed, looking back once before shrugging.

"How rude."

* * *

_The pitch black castle sings  
It sings with me  
After I sing, mimicking me  
The pitch black castle sings  
Tottenshan Ton Poppopopo~  
Fu Pye Pa Po Hohhohoho~  
Dyomi~nya No~mo~  
Tetta~tetta~ Warner__  
Boogie Boogie  
Cries are right around the corner  
Boogie Boogie  
A wicked brat is right around the corner  
A wicked brat sings  
He sings with me  
The pitch black castle mimics us  
We all sing  
Boogie Boogie  
Tottenshan Ton  
Fu Pye Pa Po Hohhohoho~  
Boogie Boogie  
Dio  
Tetta~tetta~ Warner  
A wicked brat is beaten  
A crimson creature beat him  
This creature used to be white  
A crimson creature is eaten  
The pitch black castle ate it  
__Let's wipe the pitch black's drooling mouth~!  
Boogie Boogie  
I can't hear any cries but I'll sing  
The pitch black mimics me  
And sings after me  
Tottenshan Ton Poppopopo~  
Fu Pye Pa Po Hohhohoho~  
Dynomi~nya No~mo~  
Tetta~tetta~ Warner!  
__Tottenshan Ton Poppopopo_  
_Fu Pye Pa Po Hohhohoho_  
_Dyomi~nya No~mo_  
_Tetta~tetta~ Warner_  
_Tottenshan Ton Poppopopo_  
_Fu Pye Pa Po Hohhohoho_  
_Dyomi~nya No~mo_  
_Tetta~tetta~ Warner._

* * *

**Last chapter, the end.  
I love Finny. :3**

**Told you it was going to be short.  
Please review, thanks for reading.**

**Song For Great Satan - Vocaloid Kagamine Rin  
**


End file.
